


This Side of the Sky

by ellovz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Requited Love, Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-26 07:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellovz/pseuds/ellovz
Summary: Современный Хогвартс во время создания постановки «Ромео и Джулиус», где Сириус играет Ромео, а Ремус — художник по свету. Возникают шалости и романтика :)
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 1





	1. Перед пятницей

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [This Side of the Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29253486) by [darkbetweenthestars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkbetweenthestars/pseuds/darkbetweenthestars). 



**Пролог**

Школа чародейства и волшебства «Хогвартс» известна тем, что имеет собственный разум. Со своими движущимся лестницами и различными комнатами, которые появляются и исчезают в зависимости от потребностей человека, не было чем-то шокирующим, когда Минерва Макгонагалл однажды свернула не туда и оказалась в комнате, которую никогда раньше не видела. Она была длинной, но ярко освещенной, и в конце её виднелись красные двойные двери.

То, что находилось по другую сторону этих двойных дверей, было, мягко говоря, интересным. Актовый зал был определённо не таким, как ожидала Макгонагалл, хотя она не была удивлена, узнав, что он был украшен по последним магловским технологиям. В конце концов, на дворе двадцать первый век, и границы между миром маглов и миром волшебников начали стираться. Хотя айфоны всё ещё не были разрешены в Хогвартсе. И ручек тоже не было. Они должны были где-то провести черту.

Но, несмотря на это, актовый зал был красив. Впереди выступала большая сцена с пышным красным зановесом, задёрнутым, чтобы скрыть её. За кулисами скрывался коридор и комната для актеров, чтобы быстро менять костюмы, пока они бегут с одной стороны сцены на другую. Был ряд красных зрительских мест под цвет занавеса, разделённый на три секции двумя лестницами, ведущими в заднюю часть помещения. И на самом верху этих лестниц — самое особенное место. Это небольшая комнатка, заполненная оборудованием, с окном, которое позволяло любому, кто был внутри, видеть весь зрительный зал. Техническая будка.

Минерва Макгонагалл улыбнулась сама себе. Пришло время для чего-то, чего Ховартс никогда раньше не видел в истории школы: целой постановки, поставленной без магии. И она знала, какой именно.

**Пятница. 18:26**

— Что за свет блеснул в окне… Извините, я _нихуя не вижу_. Эй! Лунатик!

Весь актерский состав «Ромео и Джулиуса» стонет от разочарования, когда Сириус Блэк срывается со сцены и начинает подниматься по ступеням зала. На верхней ступеньке он поворачивает за угол и распахивает дверь технической будки, на мгновение останавливаясь, пока его глаза привыкают к маленькой полутёмной комнате. В нижней части окна, выходящего на весь зрительный зал, стоит стойка, полная гудящего оборудования, и два подростка, одетые во все черное, сидят перед ним, разговаривая в наушники.

— Лунатик, — Сириус скрещивает руки. — Я знаю, что ты художник по свету, и твоё слово — Евангелие для остальных этих клоунов, но мой прожектор слишком яркий, и я, блять, _ничего не вижу_ …

Его предложение обрывается, когда парень, к которому он обращался, поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на него, показывая вьющиеся каштановые волосы и лицо, испещрённое шрамами. Один проходил через его правую бровь, два прорывались вниз по щеке, и длинный, зазубренный разрез был на переносице.

— Ты говорил что-то про освещение? — спрашивает мальчик, снимая наушники так, что они небрежно остаются висеть на его шее.

— Да, — подбородок Сириуса слегка приподнимается. — Мой прожектор слишком яркий.

Ремус еще несколько секунд пристально смотрит на Сириуса, а затем поворачивается к своей панели. Он регулирует ползунок, и через окно Сириус видит, как его прожектор заметно тускнеет. Мальчик снова смотрит на него и выгибает покрытую шрамами бровь.

— Тебе этого достаточно, Ромео?

Сириус ощетенился на это имя, но кивнул.

— Да. Спасибо, — он поворачивается и выходит из технической будки, закрывая за собой дверь.

Внутри девушка с длинными рыжими волосами и множеством веснушек тоже снимает наушники, отворачивается от звуковой панели и обращается к Ремусу.

— Чего хотел Сириус?

Рот Ремуса вытягивается в тонкую линию.

— Его прожектор был слишком ярким.

— Он настоящая королева драмы, — Лили почти смеётся. Она начинает надевать наушники обратно, но Ремус на мгновение кладет руку ей на плечо, останавливая.

— Помоги мне разыграть его, — говорит он.

Губы Лили кривятся в улыбке.

**21:24**

Вернувшиеся в гостиную Гриффиндора Ремус и Лили сидят на выцветшем красном диване, глядя на раскрытые учебники перед потрескивающим в камине огнём.

— Эй, Эванс! Как прошла репетиция?

Ремус и Лили поднимают головы, чтобы увидеть мальчика с теплой коричневой кожей и копной темных волос, спускающегося по лестнице, ведущей в спальню мальчиков. Он поправляет на носу круглые очки и ослепительно улыбается Ремусу. Джеймс.

— Дерьмо. Макгонагалл наказала меня за «неподобающий язык», — объявляет Сириус с противоположной стороны комнаты, только что услышав вопрос Джеймса и забираясь внутрь через отверстие за портретом. — Где Питер?

Ремус быстро захлопывает учебник, получая понимающий взгляд от Лили, когда она делает то же самое со своим собственным.

— Уже спит. И это грубо, приятель, но я разговаривал с Эванс, — Джеймс плюхается в одно из кресел, стоящих рядом с диваном. Лили закатывает глаза.

— Сириус был немного мудаком по отношению к Ремусу, если честно.

— Это правда, Лунатик? — Джеймс удивлённо поднимает Брови.

— Не только ко мне, — Ремус пожимает плечами. — Вчера у него была стычка с кем-то из отдела костюмов по поводу размера его штанов, а накануне он спорил с рабочим сцены о том, где разместить реквизит. Он делал обход.

Сириус перепрыгивает через спинку дивана и приземляется рядом с Ремусом, толкая его и Лили.

— Я не стану извиняться за то, что ориентируюсь на детали.

— Ориентируешься на детали? — усмехнулся Ремус. — Может, _ориентируешься на диву_?

Джеймс и Лили расхохотались, а Сириус ткнул Ремуса локтём в бок.

— Это очень большое давление — быть главным в спектакле! — настаивает Сириус, проводя рукой по волосам. — Посмотри правде в глаза. Не каждый может быть Ромео.

— Может быть и так, но я уверен, что есть много Ромео, которые были бы менее придирчивы к яркости своего прожектора, — задумчиво произносит Ремус, толкая его локтём.

— Я серьёзно сомневаюсь в этом, — Сириус закатывает глаза.

— Ну, я ремузно сомневаюсь в _тебе_.*

— О, заткнись.

Некоторое время разговор продолжается в том же духе: Ремус, Сириус и Лили обмениваются театральными историями на рассказы Джеймса о квиддиче. В конце концов Сириус и Джеймс отправляются спать, в то время как Лили и Ремус извиняются, чтобы остаться надольше.

— Завтрашняя репетиция ожидает быть фантастической, — заявляет Лили, уверенно кивая головой.

Ремус ухмыляется, возвращаясь к главе «Проклятия и сглазы» своего учебника.

— Так и будет.

**23:00**

— Эй! Все, вставайте! Уже пора.

Глаза Ремуса распахиваются, когда он слышит голос Джеймса. Он садится в постели, спускает ноги на пол и раздвигает полог. Прошло так много времени с тех пор, как Мародеры объединялись для розыгрыша в последний раз.

— Мне переодеться в мантию или пижама сойдёт?

Джеймс дерзко улыбается ему.

— Всё зависит от того, насколько ты уверен, что нас не поймают.

**23:12**

В конце концов они решили сделать все в своих пижамах, как своего рода акт веры. Если бы они действовали так, как будто не было никакого шанса, что они могли бы потерпеть неудачу, возможно, они могли бы обмануть Вселенную, заставив ее вести себя так. Но поскольку они приближались к концу своего шестого года обучения, они знали, что больше не смогут все вместе поместиться под мантией Джеймса, и решили работать посменно. Питер настоял на том, чтобы пойти с Джеймсом на первую фазу плана, что означало, что Сириус и Ремус останутся в спальне, выполняя вторую.

— У тебя есть все необходимые ингредиенты? — шепчет Сириус, запрыгивая на кровать Ремуса, как только дверь захлопывается за Джеймсом и Питером.

Ремус кивает, перекатывается на край матраса и лезет под кровать за сумками, набитыми вещами, которые он стащил из класса зелий.

— Пепел от чего-то недавно сожжённого, лепестки огненного цветка и усы местной собаки, — шутит он, подталкивая Сириуса ногой.

— Надеюсь, это того стоит… Эта чёртова боль, — Сириус потирает щёку, как будто всё ещё чувствует это.

— Доверься мне… — улыбнулся Ремус, опуская каждый ингредиент в пузырёк с раствором, закупоривая его и энергично встряхивая. — Это того стоит.

**23:21**

Первая и вторая фазы пранка были завершены. Домашние эльфы все уснули, благодаря нескольким сонным заклинаниям, выполненными Джеймсом и Питером, и зелье было сварено, что означало, что настало время Ремуса и Сириуса провести третью фазу.

Под мантией немного тесно, когда они вдвоём шаркают по коридорам замка. Для того, чтобы они поместились, грудь Сириуса должна прижиматься к спине Ремуса, и по неизвестным причинам это очень мешает ему сосредоточиться на том, куда он идет.

— Это слева, а не справа, — поправляет его Сириус во второй раз, слегка схватив Ремуса за руку и потянув его в противоположном направлении. — Ты ведь держишь карту, не так ли?

Ремус чувствует, как другой мальчик дышит ему в затылок. Он смотрит на карту, которую держит в руках.

— Да. Извини.

Они наконец-то добираются до кухонь замка, проходят через комнаты для приготовления пищи и выходят в большую комнату, которая находится прямо под Большим залом и, честно говоря, почти идентична ему. Четыре больших стола, на которых уже стоит завтрак, протянулись через всю огромную комнату.

Один из самых малоизвестных фактов о приготовлении еды в Хогвартсе — это то, что каждый приём пищи готовится сразу же после окончания последнего, и уже готовая еда остается на кухне, волшебным образом сохраненная до тех пор, пока не придёт время телепортировать всё в Большой зал. Ещё меньше людей знают, что блюда расставлены в том же порядке, в каком они появятся на столах наверху. А это значит, что если кто-то сидит на одном и том же месте каждый божий день — возможно, некий Снивеллус — то можно точно узнать, какой бокал будет стоять перед ним завтра утром, когда подадут завтрак.

Ремус снимает мантию, оставляя Сириуса в одиночестве, и на цыпочках подходит прямо к столу Слизерина. Он начинает с одного конца и пересчитывает кубки, пока идет вдоль него, останавливаясь на двадцать седьмом. Затем он делает это снова, чтобы убедиться, что это точно правильный кубок, прежде чем добавить свою смесь к апельсиновому соку, который уже внутри.

— Кислота должна скрыть вкус напитка, — тихо говорит он.

Тишина — это единственный ответ, который он получает.

Ремус разворачивается и осматривает комнату, пытаясь сделать невозможное — увидеть, где его друг прячется под мантией.

— Бродяга? — чья-то рука хватает его за плечо, и он подпрыгивает, вертится и чуть не вскрикивает от неожиданности.

Смех Сириуса заполняет комнату, когда он снова набрасывает мантию на голову Ремуса, всё время ухмыляясь.

— Извини, Лунатик. Я должен был это сделать.

Ремус раздражённо вздыхает и игриво пихает Сириуса.

— Нет.

— Да, — сказал Сириус, подмигивая ему.

Ремус сглатывает и отводит взгляд.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * окей, я не могла убрать эту шутку. имя Сириуса созвучно с английским словом «serious». в фанфике Сириус использует слово «seriously», а Ремус в ответ на это шутит, меняя его на «remusly»


	2. Суббота

**Суббота. 8:22**

Мародёры сидели на своих обычных местах за Гриффиндорским столом в Большом зале, ожидая, когда Нюниус придёт на завтрак к 8:30 утра, как он делал каждое субботнее утро. Любой, кто изучал их поведение во время прошлых шалостей, мог бы сказать, что они ждали чего-то, так как у каждый делал определенные действия в такие моменты, но правда заключалась в том, что остальная часть студентов Хогвартса не обращала на Мародеров столько внимания, сколько думали четверо мальчиков. И вы можете спросить, что же это за действия.

Когда руки Джеймса не заняты, он проводит пальцами по волосам. Это не кажется подозрительным, поскольку это манера поведения, которую он поддерживает во всех ситуациях, но ожидание результатов розыгрыша, безусловно, усиливает частоту.

Питер, кажется, не может перестать икать, и никакие тосты, которые он запихивает в рот, не могут остановить его.

Сириус гордится тем, что он хладнокровен и собран, но на самом деле у него худшее непроницаемое лицо из всех. Он ухмыляется, как идиот, если только что-то не отвлекает его.

А Ремус никогда не может сосредоточиться на чем-то одном. Вместо этого он мечется в поисках людей, которые могли бы необъяснимым образом знать, что должно произойти, и что он каким-то образом связан с этим.

И так все четверо выглядят этим прекрасным субботним утром, когда Ремус смотрит, как Снейп заходит в Большой зал и занимает своё привычное место за Слизеринским столом, немедленно осушая свой кубок апельсинового сока, прежде чем приступить к пиршеству.

Как раз в этот момент к завтраку приходит Лили с Мэри и Марлен, занимая свои обычные места рядом с Мародерами.

— Доброе утро! — Лили приветствует Ремуса, когда садится рядом с ним и протягивает руку, чтобы положить себе на тарелку яичницу.

— Утро, — кивает Ремус в ответ, мельком взглянув на неё.

— Сколько времени нужно, чтобы оно сработало? — шепчет ему на ухо Сириус, наклоняясь.

— Обычно несколько минут, — бормочет в ответ Ремус, пожимая плечами, — но ты должен помнить, что оно пробыло там всю ночь. Оно может вести себя не совсем нормально.

— О чём вы шепчетесь, мальчики? — позвала Мэри, накручивая на палец тёмный локон. — Секреты, секреты, ничего весёлого, если ты не делишься ими со всеми!

— Ну они бы больше не были секретами, если бы ты поделилась ими, — вставила Марлен, стягивая свои длинные светлые волосы в конский хвост. Мэри закатывает глаза.

— Ни о чём, что касается тебя, — отвечает Сириус, улыбаясь своему столовому серебру. Глаза Ремуса перебегают с одного лица на другое, когда Джеймс проводит рукой по волосам. Питер икает. Лили, прищурившись, смотрит на них.

— Они замышляют чт…

С противоположной стороны зала раздаётся кашель, и четверо мальчиков вытягивают свои головы, чтобы увидеть, как Снейп вскакивает на ноги за Слизеринским столом. Он кашляет снова, и снова, и снова, а затем делает глубокий вздох — как будто он собирается чихнуть — но когда он выдыхает, чтобы закашлять снова, из его рта вылетает полоса огня. Студенты Слизерина кричат и спотыкаются в попытках уйти, когда ткань на их столе загорается.

— О _чёрт_ , — выпаливает Джеймс, поднимаясь на ноги, когда остальная часть студентов Хогвартса вливается в хаос. — Не ожидал, что так случится.

— Вы что, все четверо спятили?! — Лили чуть ли не кричит, перекрывая студентов, которые в панике кричат. — Вы заставили его дышать огнём и не ожидали, что он может сжечь школу?

Ремус в отчаянии озирается по сторонам, когда несколько профессоров выбегают из-за стола, чтобы потушить огонь и попытаться успокоить оставшихся студентов. Теперь, когда кашель, кажется, утих, староста Слизерина осторожно делает шаг вперед и пытается отвести Нюниуса в, можно было только предположить, больничное крыло. Однако, уходя, он бросает один угрожающий взгляд через плечо на Гриффиндорский стол, при этом устанавливая прямой зрительный контакт с каждым из Мародеров.

Сириус улыбается и машет рукой.

— Я могу дать всем четверым месяц отработок за это, — огрызается Лили, агрессивно указывая на свой значок старосты.

— Ты можешь, — пожимает плечами Джеймс, снова садясь на своё место и снова принимаясь за еду, как будто ничего странного не произошло, — но у тебя нет доказательств, что это были мы. И, как твой коллега староста, ты знаешь, я никогда не совершу такой подлости. — Он улыбается ей, а она в ответ лишь скрещивает руки на груди.

Марлен сдвувает с лица прядь и тоже садится.

— Напомни мне никогда не переходить вам дорогу.

Питер икнул, набив рот тостом.

**15:00**

— Техническая неделя официально началась! — объявляет профессор Макгонагалл. Толпа актеров и члены команды, сидящие на сцене перед ней, радостно ликуют и шумят, и она улыбается. — Я уверена, что эта постановка «Ромео и Джулиус» будет иметь невероятный успех, потому что я знаю, что каждый из вас будет работать изо всех сил в течение всей этой недели, да?

Из толпы доносится хоровое «э-э-э», и Макгонагалл смеется.

— Тем не менее я счастлива быть вашей директрисой. Однако, прежде чем мы начнем сегодняшнюю репетицию, я хочу кое-что сделать, — она начинает мерить шагами сцену — это всегда происходит, когда она собирается читать лекцию. — Есть одна особенность, которая сделает любую постановку успешной, независимо от того, вовремя ли звучат реплики или выучены ли строчки. Кто-нибудь может догадаться, что это такое?

— Решительность, — выкрикивает кто-то.

Макгонагалл кивает.

— Да, это хорошая черта, но это не то, на что я надеялась.

— Трудовая этика!

— Не совсем, — она останавливается и встает в центре сцены. — Еще одна попытка.

— Доверие.

— Вот именно! — лицо Макгонагалл светится, как будто она искренне не ожидала, что кто-то угадает. — Кто это сказал?

Ремус поднимает руку на едва заметную высоту.

— Мистер Люпин! Не могли бы вы уточнить это?

Ремус пожимает плечами, почесывая затылок одной рукой.

— У каждого есть свой набор задач, и если мы не доверяем друг другу выполнение их, то мы будем слишком сосредоточены на работе других, а не на своей собственной.

Макгонагалл сияет.

— Вот именно! А группы, которым труднее всего доверять друг другу, — это актеры и команда, поэтому сегодня мы проведем небольшое упражнение на доверие.

Из толпы студентов доносится серия стонов, и Макгонагалл качает головой, издавая ртом цыкающие звуки.

— Ваше нежелание сотрудничать только подтверждает мою точку зрения. Следуйте за мной! — с этими словами она берет большой пластиковый контейнер и марширует через боковую дверь аудитории, группа вялых подростков плетется за ней.

Собравшись по другую сторону двери, студенты замечают, что обычно нетронутый коридор, соединяющий аудиторию с остальной частью замка, был разрушен и трансформирован во многих местах и с кусками пола, торчащими вертикально в некоторых местах и опускающимися вниз в других.

Макгонагалл ставит свой пластиковый контейнер на землю и ждет, пока тихий шепот замешательства утихнет.

— Почему в коридоре такой беспорядок? — спрашивает высокий парень с коротко подстриженными светлыми волосами.

— Я как раз к этому подхожу, мистер Дэвис, — Макгонагалл наклоняется и откидывает крышку пластикового ящика, открывая груду матерчатых бандан. Затем она обращается к толпе перед собой. — Я собираюсь разделить вас всех на пары из одного актера и одного члена команды. Один из вас будет с завязанными глазами, а другой будет вести своего напарника по коридору. Гиду разрешается только говорить: он не может физически маневрировать своим партнером с завязанными глазами. Как только эта задача будет выполнена, повязка будет передана другому партнеру, и процесс повторится со сменой ролей.

В ответ на это объяснение послышалось недовольное бормотание, но всё это было заглушено свирепым взглядом Макгонагалл.

— А теперь помните, что это поможет вам обрести доверие друг к другу, поэтому, пожалуйста, сведите ссоры к минимуму, — она нагибается, чтобы схватить одну из бандан, и начинает выкрикивать имена заранее определенных команд.

Ремус замирает, глядя через плечо профессора на дорожку между собой и противоположным концом коридора, отмечая все места, где стена выступает или пол слегка прогибается. Однако его внимание возвращается, когда он слышит имя своего друга.

— Сириус Блэк, — окликает его Макгонагалл, — я уверена, что все здесь знают о вашем вчерашнем маленьком буйстве по поводу света, вот почему сегодня ваш партнер — Ремус Люпин.

Из задних рядов толпы доносится короткий смешок, и Ремус оборачивается, чтобы увидеть, что он исходит не от кого иного, как от самого Сириуса.

— Мы с Ремусом — лучшие друзья. Конечно мы доверяем друг другу.

— Ваше вчерашнее поведение доказало обратное. Весь смысл этого упражнения в том, чтобы гарантировать, что ничего подобного больше не повторится. Я бы хотел, чтобы вы для начала извинились перед мистером Люпином за то, что произошло вчера.

У Сириуса отвисает челюсть, но он выглядит озадаченным лишь на мгновение, прежде чем его хладнокровность возвращается к нему. Он поворачивается к Ремусу и кланяется.

— Я глубоко сожалею, Лунатик, Ваше Величество, Бог осветительной панели. Надеюсь, ты найдешь в своем сердце силы простить меня.

Ремус изо всех сил старается не улыбаться. Он пожимает плечами.

— Это неважно.

Макгонагалл, кажется, неохотно принимает это как адекватное извинение, вручая красную бандану Сириусу. Затем она продолжает объявлять об остальных группах, в то время как Сириус и Ремус отходят в сторону с теми, кому уже назначили партнёров.

Сириус складывает красную ткань угол к углу и подносит ее к лицу, пытаясь завязать на затылке. Однако через добрых десять секунд спустя он все еще борется с этим.

— Тебе нужна помощь? — осторожно подсказывает Ремус.

— Конечно нет, — усмехается Сириус, его голова направлена немного вправо от того места, где на самом деле стоит Ремус. — Не будь смешным.

Проходит еще десять секунд, и цвет лица Сириуса, кажется, становится все ближе к цвету ткани, которая скрывает его.

Ремус в конце концов вскидывает руки.

— Просто позволь мне сделать это, — он подходит к Сириусу сзади и берет у него концы ткани, слегка сдвигая повязку, прежде чем завязать ее в считанные секунды. — Ну вот.

— Что за… — Сириус протягивает руку, чтобы нащупать узел, и на его лице появляется выражение недоверия. — Как тебе это удалось так быстро?

Ремус пожимает плечами, потом вспоминает, что Сириус его не видит, и улыбается.

— Мои пальцы довольно проворны, в отличие от твоих, которые напоминают сырые сосиски.

Сириус ухмыляется и открывает рот, чтобы ответить — вероятно, с непристойным замечанием о других вещах, для которых хороши пальцы, — но Макгонагалл начинает говорить снова, прежде чем у него появляется шанс.

— Проводники, направьте ваших партнеров с завязанными глазами к месту назначения. Пожалуйста, помните, что это упражнение на доверие, а не соревнование. На этой ноте приготовьтесь начать через три, два, один!

— Хорошо, — начинает Ремус, как только Сириус поворачивается в нужном направлении, — у тебя впереди есть свободное пространство, так что ты сможешь сделать пять хороших шагов вперед без каких-либо проблем.

Сириус делает три шага вперед и ударяется плечом о канделябр, торчащий из стены.

— Ах! — вскрикивает он, отскакивая назад и врезаясь в Ремуса.

— Прости! — выпаливает Ремус, поддерживая Сириуса руками. — Ты в порядке?

Сириус вслепую отмахивается от протянутых рук Ремуса.  
— Я в порядке. Может быть, в следующий раз просто сделаешь свою работу.

— Я пытаюсь! — протестует Ремус. — Это не так-то просто.

— О, пожалуйста, — усмехается Сириус. — Что тут сложного?

**15:27**

— Это. Невозможно. — Сириус невозмутим, хотя только что он направил Ремуса на одного из других людей с завязанными глазами.

Снова.

— Я же тебе говорил! — огрызается Ремус, надеясь, что он смотрит в ту же сторону, что и Сириус.

— Как скажешь, — бормочет Сириус. — Пол прогибается примерно в трёх шагах от тебя.

— Окей, — Ремус делает один шаг, и его желудок резко падает, когда нога опускается намного дальше, чем ожидалось. Шок заставляет его споткнуться, но как раз перед тем, как он полностью теряет равновесие, пара рук подхватывает его и поднимает на ноги.

Ремус скрещивает руки.

— Три шага?

Он слышит, как Сириус раздражённо вздыхает.

— Я не виноват, что у тебя ужасно длинные ноги.

Ремус сжимает руки в кулаки, готовый нанести ответный удар, но потом вспоминает, что это должно укреплять доверие, а не разрывать его. Он делает глубокий вдох и стискивает зубы.

— Спасибо, что поймал меня.

На мгновение воцаряется тишина, и Ремус гадает, какое выражение лица у Сириуса.

—…всегда пожалуйста.

**16:02**

Примерно через полчаса упражнение было уже давно закончено, и всё готово к началу репетиции. Ремус и Лили поднимаются по ступенькам актового зала по пути к технической будке, обсуждая, как их партнеры справились.

— Дэвин Дэвис — идиот, — прямо говорит Лили, и Ремус чуть не спотыкается на одной из ступенек.

— Я только что слышал, как ты оскорбляла кого-то, кроме Джеймса Поттера?

Лили усмехается и толкает его локтём, когда они поднимаются по лестнице и входят в кабинку.

— Я серьёзно, у мальчика в голове пусто. В какой-то момент он направил меня прямо к стене. Как он добился главной роли — выше моего понимания.

Ремус на мгновение замолкает, занимая свое место перед осветительной панелью, а Лили начинает настраивать свой ноутбук, загруженный звуковыми эффектами.

— Он пуффендуец, играющий Джулиуса, верно?

Она кивает, прокручивая вверх список эффектов, чтобы подготовиться к репетиции шоу.

Ремус способен задержать свой вопрос только на несколько мгновений.

— Как ты думаешь, они устроят сценический поцелуй?

— Что? — Лили подняла взгляд на него.

Ремус демонстрирует, вытягивая руки так, чтобы большие пальцы соединились.

— Это когда ты вот так обхватываешь чьё-то лицо ладонями, но закрываешь ему рот большими пальцами, так что это только кажется, что ты целуешь его, а на самом деле ты целуешь свои собственные пальцы.

— Не знаю, зачем тебе это делать, когда ты можешь просто поцеловать кого-то по-настоящему, — рыжеватые брови Лили сошлись на переносице, и на ее лице появилось удивлённое выражение. — И вообще, почему тебя это волнует? На тебя это не влияет.

Ремус пытается беспечно пожать плечами, задаваясь тем же вопросом.

— Просто чувствую себя плохо из-за того, что Сириусу, возможно, придется поцеловать Девина, вот и все.

Да. Наверное, так оно и есть.

— О, — Лили вздрагивает, — мне бы это не понравилось. Я лучше поцелую Поттера.

— Ах, неужели? — Ремус наклоняется вперед и шевелит бровями.

— Между прочим, это я его оскорбила.

— Конечно.

Лили закатила глаза, затем оживилась, когда ее внимание привлекло что-то через массивное окно будки.

— Я думаю, они вот-вот начнут. Ты заколдовал нужный прожектор?

— Да, — Ремус садиться немного прямее, следуя за взглядом Лили туда, где актёры готовятся к началу шоу. Он смотрит на Лили с озорным блеском в глазах. — Пора начинать.

**16:16**

Сначала никто не знал, что происходит.

Начало первой сцены шло гладко, но как раз в тот момент, когда Сириус выходит на сцену, чтобы впервые появиться в роли Ромео, вспыхивает странный фиолетовый прожектор, поглощая только его.

Другие актёры и члены команды смотрят, нахмурив брови, на этот свет, который так неуместен, и не могут винить Сириуса за то, что он застыл на полушаге — он, должно быть, так же смущен, как и они.

Но затем он начинает танцевать.

На самом деле это больше похоже на джигу. Вся это причудливая работа ног без каких-либо движений рук.

— Мистер Блэк! — профессор Макгонагалл мгновенно вскакивает на ноги и кричит ему из первого ряда актового зала. — Немедленно прекратите этот вздор!

Фиолетовый свет исчезает, и Сириус остаётся стоять там, ошеломлённый и сбитый с толку. Он несколько раз открывает свой рот и наконец решает вообще ничего не говорить. Но когда он пытается сделать еще один шаг вперед, снова появляется фиолетовый свет, и начинается джига.

— Лунатик, ты придурок! — кричит Сириус, когда актёры и команда разражаются смехом.

К этому времени Макгонагалл сложила два и два и начала подниматься по ступеням актового зала, махая палочкой в направлении потолка. В тот же миг прожектор Сириуса переключается с фиолетового на обычный теплый белый, и профессор врывается в техническую будку, чтобы найти Лили и Ремуса, которые просто умирают от смеха.

— Мистер Люпин, вы только что заслужили задержание с мистером Блэком в понедельник утром. Возможно, вам нужно научиться уважать актеров так же, как он должен научиться уважать команду. Больше никаких зачарований осветительных приборов. Я достаточно ясно выразилась?

Ремус почтительно кивает, но в тот момент, когда профессор уходит и дверь кабинки захлопывается, он и Лили снова взрываются приступами смеха. Ремус вытирает слезы с глаз, глядя вниз через окно на Сириуса, который весь красный яростно показывает ему средние пальцы теперь, когда он снова контролирует свое тело. Он поднимает подбородок и произносит три слова, которые Ремус едва может разобрать.

_Это означает войну._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> если вам нравится этот фанфик, то вы можете поддержать автора(ку) и лайкнуть оригинал


End file.
